


Game Season

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Season

When Hidaka Ken was a star, only one season mattered. He spent the rest of his time preparing for it, winding down from it, analyzing it, ruing it, celebrating it. And the season was never really over, not when one was a star and wanted to stay that way. There were games to be watched and studied, appearances to make, and there was always practice.

Now Hidaka Ken is dead, and still only one season matters. He spends the rest of his time trying to forget about it, but it too is never really over.

And there is always practice.


End file.
